Switching voltage regulators provide regulated power supply voltages with high energy efficiency. These switching voltage regulators, however, either tend to respond poorly to rapid changes in load current or tend to have large steady state ripple. During transient intervals while the switching regulator is adjusting for the load, there tends to be undesirable amounts of overshoot and ripple in the output voltage.
A method and apparatus are needed that will permit operation of switching voltage regulators with improved transient response to rapid changes in the load current, while keeping the steady state ripple to a low value. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.